Event/Wings of a Robin Summary
Prologue Calliope is visiting a town she helped only to hear rumors about strange monsters being sighted. Having a bit of extra time, she investigates on her way out only to be ambushed by /someone/ (read: Grace). Chapter 1 The crew is visiting Wales with Percival and the White Dragon Knights are in town with King Carl for training purposes. The Troupe is also there because Calliope was supposed to meet back up with everyone after making some visits to some people she helped out in the past. They all hear about some villages on the outskirts being attacked. They do check in to see if Callie's arrived in Wales but Sierokarte has no news on her. Chapter 2 'When they come to the attacked village, they're shocked at the devastation. Lyria distinctly feels the presence of a primal having been there but it feels familiar? Yet not at the same time. They fight against Otherworld remnants who show up and then focus on helping the survivors of the attack. Soon enough, the Society members who were called away, show up and clear out all nearby Otherworld beings.They bring with them the news that things have been happening in the surrounding area for a while. They've been dispatched to kill the primal who's been commanding these forces....Robin. Mars and Janus react badly to the name, asking for just why they know that its Robin. Eustace would provide notes and summaries indicating that tactics and patterns of attacks match that of the primal from the era of the War. Even the other Troupe members aren't aware of why Janus and Mars and Alrescha react like they do, some (from the era of the war) might recognize the name Robin but this reaction is a bit too defensive. The chapter ends as they say that Calliope and Robin are the same person. '''''Chapter 3 Cut to Otherworld forces and Calliope being a prisoner of her own body. Grace is there leaving orders to her minion to incite war. Callie hears: "One for a hundred. One hundred for a hundred thousand." Cut back to the main crew where Janus and Mars and Alrescha have to explain Callie's backstory regarding her role in the war, her powers originally just functioning to help war councils but then Robin herself learning and understanding tactics and being a tactician. And then how she ran away from the war after her creator passed. How she disappeared for years and her power is now far reduced from being a pure aura and storm of ideas to her ability mainly applying only to her unless it's via touch or she focuses really hard. Eustace questions Calliope's intentions (because someone needs to play devil's advocate). And everyone vehemently defends Calliope. Then, they get a notice that another nearby location is being attacked and they're rushing off. Chapter 4 They rush over and work on getting civvies out. Afterwards, Robin appears with her abilities at full power, basically exuding a full aura of ideas that basically allows allies to react and move faster and enemies to be overwhelmed mentally, slowing them down. They all forced to retreat as a result of Robin's overwhelming aura. The group as a whole has a planning session with Aglovale there as well since it is Wales being affected the most. It's here where Janus remembers a request of Calliope's that if anything happened to her so that she hurt sky dwellers again, to not hesitate in bringing her down and then use what he had of her powers to help the Troupe and the Grandcypher. That's when they hear about another attack. The knights are deployed but then Aglovale suggests a two pronged approach: 1) eliminate the Otherworld source that this army is coming from and 2) fight off the village attacks...and a secret 3rd part to the plan because Aglovale has an idea of how the Otherworld thinks. Chapter 5 So main bulk of the knights + Lancelot & Vane + a fair amount of the Troupe (yes Mars is fighting side by side with Vane) are defending the village. Captain, Lyria, Vyrn, Zeta, and Vaseraga are all fighting and shutting down the portal. Meanwhile, Robin has teleported to Wales castle and is seeking the excavated leylines, only to be stopped by Beatrix, Eustace, Aglovale, and Janus. Chapter 6 Team Portal rushes back to the castle, All of the Otherworld soldiers were either destroyed or disappeared with the disappearance of the energy source. Aglovale's prediction having been correct and Robin did separate to go after Wales castle directly. Captain, Percival, Beatrix, and Janus are the party for the required fight against Robin. Weakened, Calliope takes control of her own body again and uses a dagger to stab herself in the shoulder to destroy a gem that had been inserted there to exert control over her. Beatrix and Percival barely catch her before she blacks out. Ending Calliope wakes up in a bed, Beatrix sleeping at her bedside and Percival just walking into the room with a tray. He calls for Janus when he realizes that Calliope is awake and there's scolding over Callie being such an idiot. The Otherworld energy she was imbued with means that the shoulder and her other injuries are going to heal at a more skydweller rate. Everyone peeks in on them, even Cassius at one point...and Calliope conveys what she can about Grace but she's left feeling torn up about what happened. She does break down and apologize about hiding the truth for so long too. There's one last scene of like Grace talking with someone from the Society...and that the contractors didn't kill the primal. Category:Events Category:Calliope